


A Mabari and a Rose

by Aeradae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: While Alistair believes that swooping is bad, sweeping a handsome stranger off their feet (literally) turns out not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sweep

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what would happen if two random Dragon Age characters hooked up? That's pretty much what this is. It was really fun to write these two together because I LOVE the chemistry <3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair bumps into a beautiful stranger, and things get heated.

Of course he wouldn’t watch where he was going. Of course he would almost sweep someone off their feet, _literally_. That definitely wasn’t the sweeping technique that he usually preferred. At least he managed to catch the unlucky person before they hit the ground.

“Andraste’s tits!” the other man squawked as he scrambled to grab hold of something, _anything_ , to slow his descent, finding Alistair’s arm and clinging to it tightly.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying enough attention, apparently. Trust me when I say that it’s not an uncommon realization at all.” Alistair swallowed thickly as he got a better look at the other man. Silver eyes peeked out at him from beneath a head of perfectly styled ebony hair. He was _unfairly_ handsome. Belatedly, Alistair realized that he still had an arm around the other man’s waist. He didn’t appear to mind all that much, though. _Oho_ …

“It’s alright. No harm done. Although for a moment there, I was afraid that my lovely face was going to receive a most unwelcome introduction to this filthy hardwood floor.”

Alistair laughed. “We most certainly don’t want that,” he agreed, reluctantly letting the man go. “Once again, I’m terribly sorry about that.”

“You could make it up to me by buying me a drink, you know,” the man suggested with a sly smile and a wink, twirling one side of his dark moustache.

“Welllll… that can be arranged. On one condition: you have to tell me your _name_ first. I don’t want to have to keep calling you, ‘dark, handsome stranger,’ for the rest of the night.”

The man laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that was much too pleasant on Alistair’s ears. He found he wanted to say something funny or clever, or _anything_ really, to get him to laugh again.

“My name is Dorian.” He held out a hand, which Alistair eagerly shook, holding it a moment longer than would normally be deemed appropriate. Again, Dorian did not seem to mind.

“Alistair, unless you’d like to call me ‘that clumsy oaf’ or something.”

Dorian smirked. “Don’t tempt me.” He looked around for a moment, inclining his head toward the seating area. “Shall we grab a couple drinks and sit down, then?” Alistair nodded and let Dorian take his hand to lead him over to an empty table.

\---

By the end of the evening, after more than a few drinks, they found themselves making out in a drunken frenzy while riding the elevator up to Alistair’s apartment. Thankfully, there were no other people waiting to use it. When they reached the proper door Alistair reluctantly let go of Dorian to fumble for his keys. Dorian took advantage of his distraction, pressing up behind him tightly and placing open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck.

Alistair leaned back against him with a gasp, keys momentarily forgotten. He twisted his head around so he could claim Dorian’s mouth with his own once more. He ground his ass back against Dorian, eliciting a moan from him.

“If you don’t get that door open soon, I won’t be responsible for my actions. Have your neighbours ever seen you without your pants?” Dorian growled, nipping at Alistair’s ear.

“Somehow I don’t think that they would appreciate seeing me without pants as much as you would,” Alistair replied with a small chuckle. Dorian threw the door open and hurried inside as soon as it was unlocked. Alistair bolted in after him as he suddenly remembered that his roommate was not overly fond of strangers…

He burst into the living room to find Dorian frozen in place, his eyes riveted on the large white mabari that stared at him intently with hackles raised. Alistair moved to stand in front of Dorian, who grabbed onto his shoulder and pressed against his back.

“You failed to mention that you live with a giant monster of a pet,” Dorian hissed into his ear.

“I’m sorry, it totally slipped my mind! I don’t have guests very often, as you may have guessed. Barkspawn, be nice. This is my friend, Dorian. Come and say hello to him.”

Barkspawn tilted his head slightly. His hackles dropped as he trotted over to accept scratches behind the ear from his master. He sniffed curiously at Dorian. Surprisingly, he bumped his head against Dorian’s hip, demanding attention from him as well. Alistair gaped at his dog in astonishment.

Dorian looked at him helplessly. W-what does he want?” he asked, inching away from the mabari. Barkspawn followed, butting him again.

“Welllll, he appears to like you. He’s never acted like this with strangers before. He wants you to pet him.”

“As long as I won’t lose a finger.” Dorian reached out hesitantly and stroked the top of Barkspawn’s nose. He closed his eyes and wagged his tail happily. Dorian grinned and repeated the gesture.

Alistair couldn’t help but be dazzled by Dorian’s smile. He reached over and cupped Dorian’s cheek, kissing him softly. Dorian immediately melted into the kiss, turning Alistair to face him and wrapping his arms around Alistair’s shoulders.

The passion of earlier quickly returned as Dorian pressed himself hard against Alistair, a moan escaping his lips. Alistair began pulling him toward the bedroom and rewarded each step with a kiss or caress. He eventually realized that Barkspawn had followed them to the bedroom. “Sorry, buddy. You have to stay out here,” he said as he blocked the doorway. The mabari huffed in offense and trotted back to the living room as Alistair closed the bedroom door.

He turned around to find that Dorian had sprawled himself across the bed. He had removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, crooking a finger to beckon Alistair over with a seductive smile on his handsome face. Alistair hurriedly removed his own shirt before crawling up Dorian’s body to kiss him once more. Alistair reveled in the feeling of their bodies pressed flush together from chest to groin. He moved his lips down to nibble at Dorian’s chin, under his jaw, and along his pulse point. Dorian groaned and bucked his hips up against Alistair’s. He continued his descent, stopping to tease at Dorian’s hard, dusky nipples with tongue and teeth. He stopped at the well-defined muscles of his stomach to look up at Dorian. He was flushed, gasping for breath, his eyes heavily lidded.

“I have to warn you that I… uhhh… haven’t licked a lamp post or… _jousted_ … with anyone in quite some time,” he confessed with a small embarrassed laugh, resting his cheek against Dorian’s navel.

Dorian gently pulled Alistair back up to devour his mouth. “Would you like me to give you a demonstration to refresh your memory?” he asked throatily. Alistair nodded.

They flipped positions so that Dorian was on top, at the same time removing the rest of their clothing. Alistair moaned as Dorian rubbed their leaking cocks together. He had almost forgotten how _incredible_ it felt to be in the arms of another man.

Dorian ran his tongue up the inside of one thigh and down the other, completely missing the area Alistair wanted him to touch the most. He _whined_ , bucking his hips up, seeking any sort of friction. Dorian smirked at his impatience. He wrapped his lips around the head of Alistair’s cock, coaxing a loud moan from him. His tongue flicked across the sensitive underside while his teeth delicately grazed the tip.

Alistair’s fingers tangled in Dorian’s hair, his hips moving with Dorian’s rhythm as his eyes closed tightly in pleasure. “You’re so _amazing_ ,” he moaned. Dorian hummed against him as he took him even deeper, the vibrations amplifying the movement of his mouth and tongue. He felt his orgasm beginning to coil in the pit of his stomach. _No, not yet_.

“Dorian, stop. I-I’m too close. I want you inside of me,” he gasped, pulling Dorian off.

“That can be arranged. I assume you have the necessary supplies?”

“Bedside table, top drawer.” Dorian leaned over him to reach into the drawer. Alistair took the opportunity to grab hold of his cock for the first time, giving it several leisurely tugs.

“Stop that,” Dorian growled, his distraction causing him to miss the bottle he had been aiming for.

“The longer you take, the faster I stroke.” Alistair emphasized his words by speeding up his hand.

“You _brute_ ,” Dorian gasped. He thrust his hand into the drawer and fished around for the necessary items as he struggled to breathe. He threw himself backward and out of Alistair’s grasp, clutching the items in triumph. He opened the lid of the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lubricant into his hand and coating several fingers.

“Quickly,” Alistair begged as Dorian began to work him open one finger at a time.

Dorian quirked an eyebrow at him. “After the stunt you just pulled? I ought to take my sweet time and make you absolutely _suffer_ ,” he breathed into Alistair’s ear. His fingers slowed their pace, their light touch just barely brushing against his prostate.

“Dorian!” Alistair whined, trying to push himself down onto Dorian’s fingers while Dorian pinned him down with his body.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like being _teased_?”

“You know what I would like a lot more? If you would actually _fuck_ me,” Alistair growled, tightly grabbing hold of Dorian’s hips and flipping him onto his back. Dorian let out a squeak of surprise that quickly turned into a throaty moan as Alistair settled onto his chest and ground their cocks together. He plucked the condom out of Dorian’s hand and began to roll it on. Dorian was too surprised and aroused to do anything but watch. When Alistair was finished he pulled himself further up Dorian’s chest, leaning down to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

Dorian gasped as Alistair trailed a hand behind himself and took hold of Dorian’s cock. He stroked it a few times before shifting back and easing it deep inside himself. His back arched as Alistair’s tight heat clenched around him, a strangled sob escaping him. “ _Kaffas_!” he cried as he dug his fingers deeply into Alistair’s muscled thighs.

He rolled his hips, moaning when Dorian rose up to meet his downward movements. Alistair leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Dorian’s head to gain some leverage and he began to move faster. “Yes, Dorian! Right there!” he gasped as Dorian’s cock hit his pleasure spot deep within.

Dorian was panting and mewling beneath him, his hips beginning to lose their steady rhythm as his orgasm neared. “Touch yourself,” he begged. “Maker, I’m so _close_.”

Alistair nodded, reaching down between their slick, writhing bodies and took himself in hand. He cried out, even the lightest touch sending sparks of pleasure through his body. “M-me too.” He stroked himself faster as Dorian thrust deeply into him. “Yes… yes!” he roared as his vision went white with the force of his release, spilling over his hand and Dorian’s stomach. His body clenched tightly around Dorian, sending him quickly over the edge as well.

For a moment Alistair could only struggle to breathe, his forehead resting against Dorian’s heaving chest. Dorian stroked his hair and back soothingly. Alistair forced himself to move as his thighs began to cramp. He moaned softly as he gently pulled Dorian out of his body and flopped down onto his back beside him. “Maker’s breath,” he muttered, boneless and incredibly sated.

“For someone who said he was out of practice, you weren’t _terribly_ bad,” Dorian teased as Alistair struggled to roll over and face his lover.

“Welllll, I’m glad to hear that my skills were _adequate_ enough to please you,” Alistair replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Mmmm, they were indeed.” Dorian shifted forward to press soft kisses across his cheeks and forehead, smiling when Alistair nuzzled his face until he was able to kiss him on the lips. They traded lazy kisses and soft touches for a time, savouring the moment and delighting in the feeling of their bodies entwined beneath the sheets.

Finally, Dorian pulled back far enough that he could look into Alistair’s eyes. “I suppose I should go,” he murmured regretfully, steeling himself for the inevitable _disappointing_ ending to their otherwise wonderful evening.

“You… you don’t have to leave,” Alistair answered hesitantly. “You could… you know, stay the night. _Here_. With me. And Barkspawn. He does seem to really like you. Only if you want to stay, though.”

Dorian could only stare at him, speechless. Was he dreaming? No one had ever asked him to _stay_ before…

Alistair swallowed nervously as a blush creeped up his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I hope that wasn’t too forward of me. I do tend to get a little bit carried away sometimes,” he stammered.

“No, not at all. I just… I’ve never been asked to stay before.”

Alistair’s eyes widened. “ _Seriously_? That surprises me. Why wouldn’t they want to enjoy you for as long as they possibly could?” His blush deepened and he looked away for a moment in embarrassment.

Dorian smiled fondly and stroked his thumb over Alistair’s darkened cheek. “Perhaps it is because none of them were ever as sweet and endearing as you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Alistair’s cheek. “I would be honoured to stay the night with you and Barkspawn.”

 

 


	2. The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian spends the night at Alistair's place, but wakes up to find him gone. Where has Alistair gone, and what else will they get up to?

When Dorian woke up in the morning, Alistair was missing from the bedroom. Barkspawn had found his way into the room and was curled up in a ball on the carpet near the bed. He yawned as he heard Dorian stirring, hauling himself to his feet and padding over to the bed to pillow his head on Dorian’s arm. Dorian laughed, scratching just behind his ears as the mabari leaned into the touch. He was becoming quite fond the furry beast. “Where has that master of yours gone, hmm?” he mused. Barkspawn huffed in response, butting Dorian’s arm when his hand stopped moving.

Dorian looked over to see that the notification light on the top of his phone was flashing, so he swiped it open to have a look. He had received a text message from a newly added contact titled “That Clumsy Oaf.” Dorian chuckled as he read the message:

_I didn’t scurry off, I promise! Well, considering it’s my place, I guess you probably wouldn’t be too worried about that… anywayyyyyy, just needed to grab a few things and will be back soon. Make yourself at home. Barkspawn will keep you company until I return ;)_

“Is he always like this?” he asked Barkspawn, who tilted his head and looked up at him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a canine grin. Dorian sent off a quick but witty reply with a mischievous smirk. He set his phone back down and allowed himself a lengthy stretch before rolling out of bed.

He made his way to the bathroom, intent on cleaning himself up before Alistair came back. Turning the water on first to give it time to heat up, he searched in the cupboards for a towel he could use and placed it next to the tub. He reached a hand into the water to check the temperature. Pleased, he removed his borrowed sleep clothing and tossed it into the laundry basket before climbing into the shower. He sighed in contentment as the hot water rolled over his skin and heated his sluggish and slightly chilled muscles.

\---

Dorian had just finished rinsing his hair when he heard the apartment door open and close, followed by the sound of Barkspawn whining as he trotted over to greet his master. After a few moments the bathroom door opened. “I’m baaaack,” Alistair announced.

“Where did you wander off to?”

“I had to spread the word about my amazing conquest last night.”

Dorian laughed. “Shouting it from the rooftops and such? I don’t blame you. I am quite the catch, after all.”

“You are indeed. Not only did I shout it from the rooftop, I even had some posters made to hang all over the apartment building so that everyone in this part of town knows that we had relations.”

Dorian heard the soft sounds of clothing hitting the floor before the shower curtain was pushed aside to provide a view of Alistair’s impressive and naked form joining him. “Who said I was willing to share the shower with you?” Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alistair moved forward to grasp Dorian’s waist and pull him close. “I think you may be quite open to this idea, actually. I wanted to return for the favour for the… uhhh… lamp post licking last night,” he murmured, his lips brushing against Dorian’s jaw.

“Did you now? As a matter of fact, I am very supportive of that idea,” Dorian murmured as Alistair’s lips moved down to his neck. His hands slowly wandered down Alistair’s chest and around to the curve of his ass as Alistair nipped at his collar bone. He pulled him even closer with a soft sigh, their hips touching and their half-hard erections lightly rubbing together as Alistair continued to lick and tease at his flesh.

Alistair carefully lowered himself to his knees, his hands trailing down Dorian’s sides to help keep his balance. He coaxed Dorian to spread his legs further apart, nuzzling the inside of his thigh. Dorian gasped, cock twitching, as Alistair nipped lightly at the tender skin. “Alistair,” he moaned as his hands slid into the other man’s hair.

“Yesss?” Alistair murmured against his hip bone. He worked his mouth around to Dorian’s other hip and down to his thigh, completing ignoring the one place Dorian wanted him the most.

“Alistair!” Dorian whined impatiently, tightening his grip on Alistair’s hair and trying to nudge his head over.

Alistair chuckled, his breath hot against Dorian’s thigh. It caused a shiver to run down his spine. “Is that too much teasing for you?” Any further complaints were swiftly silenced by Alistair’s tongue running up the length of his cock.

Dorian bit his bottom lip as a deep groan escaped him. “That’s… that’s much better,” he panted.

Looking up at his lover with a smirk, Alistair pressed kisses down his shaft until he reached the base before running his tongue along the underside once more. Dorian’s head fell back as Alistair licked at his slit briefly before slowly taking him into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the base to stroke what would not fit in his mouth. What he lacked in finesse he made up for in eagerness. His other hand snaked between Dorian’s ass cheeks and teased at his hole as his mouth worked at his cock, causing Dorian to let out another low moan. Much sooner than expected, he found himself precariously close to his release.

“Alistair. Alistair, stop,” Dorian croaked, pulling at his hair. Alistair pulled off of him with a wet popping sound and looked up at him questioningly.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked in concern as his hands grasped Dorian’s hips.

“Maker, no, of course not. I’m close, that’s all. I’m not ready for the fun to end just yet.” Dorian hauled Alistair back up into a standing position and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alistair moaned, his lips parting eagerly when Dorian’s tongue requested entrance. “I would rather come with you inside of me,” he whispered when their lips parted to gasp in breath.

“Mmm, that is something we would both prefer, it seems,” Alistair replied as he kissed his neck and ground himself lightly against Dorian’s thigh.

“Shall we move this back to your bedroom, then?”

Dorian made to pull away, but Alistair stopped him with an arm around his waist. “We don’t have to go back to the bedroom, unless doing it here would be too uncomfortable for you,” he breathed.

“But all of the necessary equipment is out _there_ ,” he pointed out. “I may love sex a lot more than I probably should, but I refuse to do it in any manner that isn’t safe.”

“Welllll, what if I told you that I actually thought ahead and brought all of the necessary equipment with me when I came in?” He smiled wickedly as Dorian raised an eyebrow in surprise at him.

“Planned seduction, you say? As clever as you are, I’m not quite sure that I believe you.”

“I’ll prove it to you.” Alistair moved to the back of the tub and pulled the curtain aside. Gesturing down to his clothing, he rummaged underneath it and pulled out several condoms and a bottle of lubricant. He held them up triumphantly with a huge grin on his face.

“Full of surprises today, aren’t we? I believe you should get some sort of reward for both your performance and thoughtfulness,” Dorian purred. He traded places with Alistair before turning away and bracing his arms against the wall with his back arched invitingly. Alistair’s arms slipped around his waist, and Dorian moaned as he felt his heavy arousal pressing against his lower back. He pressed back against Alistair, rewarded with a muffled gasp as he began to slowly roll his hips.   

“If you’re offering to reward me in such a manner, how could I possibly refuse?” Alistair murmured into his ear. He moved his head down to press his lips against Dorian’s shoulder blade, and Dorian could feel the curve of his smile against his skin. A hand trailed from Dorian’s hip and down between his cheeks. One finger teased at the tight ring of muscle for a split second before moving away. Dorian whined impatiently. After a moment the finger returned, slick with lubricant, and began easing inside. Dorian gasped and pressed back against Alistair’s hand.

“Alistair, please,” Dorian begged, reduced to a quivering mess as Alistair took his time preparing him.

Alistair let out a breathless chuckle. “As you wish.” He quickly gathered up a condom and slipped it on himself. He coating his cock in more lubricant before slowly pushing into Dorian, one slow inch at a time. “Is this better?” Alistair hissed into Dorian’s ear as he completely filled him.

“Much better,” Dorian agreed as he pushed back against Alistair’s slow thrusts. They began to pick up the pace, the sound of wet skin slapping together filling the room. One of Alistair’s hands snaked up to wrap around one of Dorian’s on the wall while the other curled around his waist, his breath heavy in Dorian’s ear as he pounded into him. Dorian could feel himself quickly spiralling towards his climax. Alistair changed his position slightly, also close to completion, and Dorian vision filled with stars as his cock found the perfect angle. “Yes, yes!” he cried as he reached down to stroke himself. Alistair pushed his hand away and pumped it for him, his chin digging into Dorian’s shoulder as he hunched over his trembling back.

Dorian came first, crying out Alistair’s name as he spilled over Alistair’s hand and onto his own stomach. He struggled to catch his breath as he slowly came down from his high. It wasn’t long before Alistair found his own release, his hips stuttering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He rested his forehead against Dorian’s back as he struggled to hold himself upright.

After several moments Alistair slightly backed away from Dorian so he could straighten up. Dorian turned with a sated sigh and gave him a leisurely kiss. “Hmmm, that was worth sticking around for,” he murmured.

Alistair smiled. “Good.” He passed Dorian the soap so could wash his stomach off before lathering his own body up.

Dorian shivered slightly, moving back as the hot water began to run out. “That is my cue to get out of here. I don’t want to turn into a human popsicle,” he complained as he got out and grabbed a fluffy towel.

“It’s not even that cold,” Alistair replied with a laugh as he finished rinsing the soap off of his body.

“I’ll have you know that I detest being cold in any way, shape, or form.” His head momentarily disappeared in the fluffy towel as he dried his hair.

“You poor, suffering man,” Alistair teased as he turned the water off and reached for the towel Dorian offered him.

“Indeed. Speaking of suffering, shall we go and get some breakfast? I’m starving.”

“I brought us a few things back from the bakery on the corner. I hope you like fancy coffee and fresh pastries.”

Dorian’s eyes widened in delight. “Those are two of my favourite things!” he exclaimed with a grin.

\---

Despite his hunger, Dorian took some time to properly comb his hair back and tame his moustache before he deemed his appearance acceptable. Barkspawn was waiting at the bathroom door when they finally came out, his stump of a tail thumping against the floor in excitement. He followed closely at Dorian’s side as they moved into the living room. Alistair motioned for Dorian to make himself comfortable on the couch while he went into the kitchen to fetch their breakfast from the counter.

As Alistair set the tray down, Dorian noticed that he kept one arm behind his back. “What do you have there?” he asked curiously.

“I, ah, saw something else on my way back that made me think of you. It’s pretty corny, and I’m not sure if you even like them, but… here.” He brought his hand forward to reveal a beautiful red rose and held it out to Dorian.

For a moment Dorian was frozen in shock, staring at the rose with his mouth hanging open. No one had ever given him such a thoughtful gift before. Not even one of the men he had briefly dated over the last few years. But this man, this one night stand, had been sweet enough to bring him back something just because it reminded him of Dorian…

Alistair looked at him with a worried expression on his face, moving around the coffee table to sit next to him. “Are you… did I do something wrong?” he asked.

Dorian took Alistair’s face in both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alistair’s questioning sound was replaced by a sigh of pleasure as he eagerly returned the kiss. After a time Dorian pulled back just enough to be able to look Alistair in the eye. “No, you dear, sweet man, you’ve done nothing wrong. I was just incredibly surprised. I never gotten such a thoughtful gift before, especially not from someone I’ve just met.”

Alistair smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I would say you deserve a lot more than just this rose, but we’ve just met and I had to start somewhere, right?” He held it out to Dorian again, who took it and held it carefully against his chest, mindful of the thorns on the stem.

“Do you have a vase I could put it in for now? I don’t want it to wilt before I leave.”

Alistair got up to have a look around his kitchen. He didn’t have a vase, so he settled for a tall glass, filling it half way with water and bringing it to the living room. Dorian placed the rose inside, fussing over the placement for a moment before finally nodding in satisfaction. In the meantime Alistair opened up the bag, setting the coffees on the table and the pastries on some napkins.

“It’s a really nice day,” Alistair commented after they had ate and drank in companionable silence for a while. “I was thinking of taking Barkspawn to play in the park. If you wanted you could, you know, come along with us. I think he would like that a lot.”

“Only he would like it?” Dorian asked with a smirk.

“Welllll, I suppose I would like it as well. I wouldn’t look quite so crazy talking to you as I do talking to Barkspawn.”

Dorian laughed. “In that case, I would be happy to join the two of you. If only to please him and make you seem a little less crazy.”


End file.
